comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (AlphaVerse)
Loki 'was the adoptive son of the Asgard's God Odin and the Asgardian mortal Frigga, the adoptive brother of Thor and half-brother of Tyr. He and his brother were encased in ice by their father to in the far future prevent the apocalyptic Ragnarok from happening. Even though the prophecy caused too many losses and the corruption of Thor, Loki did not resign of it and made all that was possible to fulfill the destiny and balance of the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil. Biography 'Early Life Loki, the son of Odin and Frigga grew alongside his brother Thor and the two rose up to be very good friends, but Loki feared that his brother had a natural desire for power and the obsessive dream of becoming the ruler of the world one day. 'The Sleep' One night, Odin convoked Loki and Thor to his throne room where they would supposedly deal with their numerous pranks through the realm, but in fact, the events in the room would change their life forever. They were knocked out by guards and were put in an magical sleep by their mother Frigga, and later, trapped in ice and sent to Midgard, also know as Earth. Odin trusted Hugin and Munin, two of their family's most trusted Ravens, to guard each of his sons and awaken them soon as Frigga's creation, Surtur, gave them the signal. 'The Awakening' Millenium later, in the Midgard year of 2014, Loki was reaken by his Raven guardian, Hugin, who revealed the true reason of his "sleep". Loki went furious, but realized that his father would not make that to him for unjustified reasons. Hugin informed Loki that the beginning of his quest would have to take part on an old sanctuary for Odin at Norway (where he was already stationed), a place where he would find the answers he sought. On his way to his father's temple, Loki was confronted by a man named Ubu, he was a warrior alongside a woman named Talia from the League of Assassins, an Midgard criminal organization. Loki defeated not only Ubu and Talia, but also Bane, who was also from the League. 'Quest for Thor' Arriving at his father's sanctuary, Loki placed his hand on the altar and Odin appeared. Odin said he had to choose the successor and that Frigga and him had left items for Loki and Thor. Apparently Odin had left a scepter for Loki, but it was nowhere to be seen. A blast of lightning hit Loki and one of the X-Men appeared, taking Loki who awakens in the X-Warship. 'The X-Men VS S.H.I.E.L.D.' Cyclops wanted to know what Loki had learned from the altar in the temple, but Loki refused to answer and told the Mutant that he would regret making him a prisoner and torturing him, while Cyclops prepared the torture device. The ship starts rocking as S.H.I.E.L.D. started attacking it. Maria Hill came over the intercom and told them to surrender, but instead of surrendering, Cyclops initiated his defenses. The torture device broke down during the attack and Loki was freed. He escaped just before the ship was destroyed and made his way back to Hugin. 'The Thunderbolts' At Hugin's cave, Loki told his Raven about the warriors that occupied the Sanctuary of Odin. Intrigued, Hugin asked where the weapon were, but Loki responded it was stolen long ago. After the short conversation Hugin teleported Loki to the south, where he would find his mother's gift for him. He was sent to the Amazon, a land occupied by The Hand. In there he met the Hand leader, Madame Gao, who told him that the Thunderbolts operated in a abandoned temple nearby. Certain that Gao was speaking of his mother's temple, Loki decided to head for the temple. While heading for the temple, Loki was confronted by his half-brother, Tyr, who wished to kill Loki and Thor and take the prize of the contest for himself. Loki eventually defeated Tyr, who escaped through a snowy portal. Arriving at the temple, Loki was immediately attacked by Thunderbolts mercenaries perceiving him as an intruder. During his explorations inside, Loki encountered the tomb where Copperhead's body was lain. He shattered the ice containing Copperhead and she unexpectedly came back to life. Delirious, Copperhead attacked Loki, thinking he was Deathstroke, but she soon realized her mistake. Loki’s final blow knocked Copperhead from her delirium. "You are not the one I seek", she muttered with embarrassment as she fled the chamber. Loki eventually encountered Deathstroke himself, who told him he was trespassing and also attacked him. After a quick brawl, Deathstroke recognized the birthmark on Loki's arm to be similar to a carving on an unopened door that was in the temple. Loki explained that it contained something left for him. Opening the door using his hand as a key, he took and donned an armor laying inside. Loki then asked Deathstroke about the raven symbol worn by the people that were hunting him down. Deathstroke claimed that he might know who these people are, but before he could tell Loki, the temple came under attack by mysterious shadow warriors. Deathstroke demanded Loki to choose a side to fight on, and Loki reluctantly decided to help the Thunderbolts. After battling more of the new intruders, Loki discovered that they were being created by Johann Krauss, a former Thunderbolts mercenary and close friend of Deathstroke, who was now under the control of Deadpool, Deathstroke's long-lost younger brother. Loki defeated Johann, who retreated to inform Deadpool. Eventually, Loki encountered Deadpool, holding an unconscious Deathstroke. Angered by Loki's meddling, Deadpool challenged him, but was defeated. After the fight, Deathstroke woke up and thanked Loki for saving his life. In return, he revealed to Loki that the people with the raven symbol were members of the Ten Rings and also told him that they resided in the Lonely Mountain. 'The Ten Rings' In the Lonely Mountain, Loki was confronted by Green Arrow. The archer demanded that Loki returned to Asgard, but Loki refused to do so. Trying to force Loki out of Midgard, Oliver attacked Loki, who defeated him and head into the mountain. Inside the Ten Rings Caverns, Loki finally meets Thor. His brother revealed told him that place was his stronghold; Thor formed the Ten Rings many ages ago. Loki was confused because his brother's henchmen wanted to kill him. Thor said that he wanted the “prize” for himself. While they were talking, a Ten Rings warrior entered the room. The Mandarin informed Thor that Surtur had been found, and Thor left the room, stating that his brother was not to leave his stronghold alive. Mandarin confronted Loki but was defeated. "Where is he? Where is Surtur?" demanded Loki. The Mandarin’s only response was a sly smile. As Loki reached for his foe to make his point more strenuously, The Mandarin snapped away on a concealed elastic cord, disappearing through a hatch, which sealed behind him. While exiting the caves, Loki encountered another Ten Rings warrior, David Cain. Loki asked what the Ten Rings were doing there, to what Cain responded that they were trying to create real ravens with Human test subjects, and began to run away, leaving Loki frustrated and with more questions raised.